The Only Word
by LoveVilla
Summary: A tear drop ran down her face and onto the glass table. She stood up and headed out the door. Troy sat there with a confuse look stuck on his face. Suddenly, a loud car crash brought him back to reality... Oneshot


She sighed, sitting in her living room on the floor across from her beloved boyfriend. They played scrabble and watched TV at the same time. She sighed again. She wondered... Does he really love her? She only want to hear three simple word, I love you .

"Troy, is the word love so hard to say?" Gabriella asked.

He sighed and looked down at the scrabble board. After a little moment, he grinned and placed 4 letters on the board which _spelt LOVE. _He looked at Gabriella and smiled, hoping that she would smile too but all he got in return was silence and a sad-face Gabriella. A tear drop ran down her face and onto the glass table. She stood up and headed out the door.

Troy sat there with a confuse look stuck on his face. A loud car break brought him back to reality. He jumped got on his feet and dashed out his front door to see what happened. Once he saw, he ran to the figure that laid lifelessly. Everyone who was near stop and looked. Some was covering their mouth, some mumbling something to the other, kids running to their mommy or daddy – crying.

"Gabi... Gabi, Gabriella!" He shook her. "Gabriella!" He yelled again. He turned to the people who was starting to form a little circle around him and Gabriella. "Someone, call an ambulance!" He shouted, tears started to form.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered softly, so soft he could hardly hear. She opened her eyes but suddenly she snapped it shut. "My... head, leg, everything. It hurts so much..."

"Gabi, it's all ok. I'm right here. The ambulance is coming, we'll get through this, I promise." He promised her. Only if he knew that he couldn't keep that promise... "Just... Stay with me... I cant live without you."

"Troy, I-" Gabriella started but then, once again, her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

"Gabi, Gabriella, please answer me." Troy said.

Not long after, sirens were heard. The ambulance came and took Gabriella to the hospital.

In the waiting room, Troy and the gang sat patiently waiting for the doctor. After what seems like days to Troy, the doctor came out, wiping his forehead. "Miss Montez?"

"I'm, I mean we're here for her." Troy stood up.

"We would like to speak to her parents?" The doctor asked.

"They're not here." Sharpay spoke up and sniffed.

"I'm her boyfriend." Troy said.

"Then can we speak to you please." The doctor said as he walked out of the room. Troy nodded in respond and followed.

"What if she's dead?" Taylor whispered.

"Don't be stupid, you know Gabriella's strong, she'll survive. I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? She'll be jumping around in a week!" Chad said trying convince his crying girlfriend... and himself. "I hope that's true..." He mumbled.

Troy stiffly walked back in with the doctor behind him. He didn't say a single word. "Troy, is she okay?" Ryan asked.

He shook his head no. "Gabi... Gabi's in comma..." Everyone's mouth hung open slightly. "Can we see Gabriella?" Troy asked the doctor.

"Only one person will be allowed, we don't want it to be crowed." The doctor said and left the room.

Everyone looked at each other, they obviously knew that Troy was desperate so Troy was the one who went to see Gabriella.

He walked into Gabriella's room quietly and closed the door. He turned back as saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Her right arm and left leg was broken, a few ribs too, scratches here and there but everything was perfect and fine. He tucked a few curls behind her ears and caress here face.

Two nights later, Gabriella's still in comma. Troy didn't sleep, he barely ate, he didn't laugh, he never talked, he didn't play basketball, he did nothing. He thought about everything that's happen. It was all his fault, only if he had said the three words. Why was he so scared, he asked himself. _Because I'm just going to end up hurting her in the end... But, I love her... So I would never hurt her right? _He held her hand tight. "Gabi, I'm sorry and I lo-"

-beeeeeeeeeppp- (Long beep)

_**Author's Note:**_ This is one of the stories that I don't like... Sad ending... Aww, poor Troy, he didn't get the chance to say I Love You to Gabriella. For those who doesn't understand, Gabriella died. Anyways, the hospital part sux because I wrote it at 3 in the morning! Uh-oh, I have panda eyes:( Well please review and hope you guys like it but hate it in a way but like it, get what I mean right? Lol.


End file.
